characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 8th animated feature film, Barnyard. He is Otis' arch-nemesis, the coyote's former leader and boss and the killer of Otis' foster father, Ben. Background Little is known about Dag's past, but it was revealed in the film that Otis and the others have met Dag and his pack before and have been lifelong enemies. Powers & Abilities *'Strength: '''During his fight with Ben, he tackled him out of the hen coop with no problem. The average weight of a bull is 2425lbs. *'Durability: 'Dag has had his head hit against a bus window and a tree by Ben and Otis on two occasions with no ill effects. *'Speed: 'In real life, coyotes can run up to 69 km/h. However, he and his pack were fast enough to keep up with a rabbit. Rabbits can run one kilometer an hour faster than a coyote in real life and yet Dag and his pack were still able to chase it. *'Cleverness: 'While Otis and Ben were distracted fighting his pack in two different scenes, Dag sneaked behind them undetected and bit their leg from behind, allowing his pack to overpower them and resulting in Ben's death. His cleverness also shows at the junkyard when he was planning to attack Otis from above the top of a bus. *'Chicken-Hunting Skills: 'Dag and his coyotes steal hens on a regular basis (Dag even kept the severed legs of his meals to use as key chains). However, it's important to note that Dag remains notably thin, so much that you can see his rib cage. This could either be a medical condition or he only kills for fun. *'Jaws: 'Dag's jaws are filled with sharp teeth and in real life, the bite force of a coyote is 88BFQ. *'Teeth: 'Dag's teeth are sharp, being able to pierce the skin of Otis and Ben and cause them pain. In real life, coyotes have 42 teeth, including four long incisor teeth. *'Claws: 'Located on Dag's paws are sharp claws that can cut through flesh and make any living beings unfortunate enough to be in Dag's way bleed profusely. *'Pack: '''Whenever it's coyote season, Dag brings five members from his pack from his den to hunt. When Dag kidnapped the hens and Otis arrived to save them, he ordered his entire pack, which consisted of very large, hard-to-determine numbers, to kill him. Feats Strength * Tackled Ben out of the hen coop he and his pack invaded during his fight with him. Speed * Coyotes can run up to 69 km/h in real life. * He and his pack can keep up with a rabbit, which is slightly faster than a coyote in real life (70 km/h) Durability * Got his head hit against a tree by Ben. * Got his head hit against a bus window by Otis. Skills * Steals hens with his pack on a regular basis. ** Even uses their legs as key chains. * Killed Otis' adoptive father, Ben. * Nearly had Otis killed on two occasions. ** The first time, he bit him on the leg just like he had with Ben, allowing his pack to overpower him. Otis probably have suffered the same fate as Ben had Dag not ordered the pack to get off of him and just killed him on the spot when he had the chance. ** He also would have killed Otis by tackling him from above on top of a bus if Peck didn't manage to crow a warning. Weaknesses * If his back is against a wall, Dag can be very cowardly. When Otis and Ben threatened to punch him (Which likely would have killed him), he quivered, which made both cows spare him. Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nickelodeon Category:Claw Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Viacom